Our Song
by HazelEyedGirl30
Summary: Gabriella reflects upon the events leading up to when she and Troy got their song. ONESHOT. SONGFIC to Our Song by Taylor Swift.


**OUR SONG.**

**OK, here's the songfic I said I was working on. This is my first/maybe second (if TOO LATE counts [Story on profile]) attempt at a songfic. Thanks for reading.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Our Song by Taylor Swift or High School Musical.**

_I was riding shotgun with my hair undone__  
__In the front seat of his car__  
__He's got a one-hand feel on the steering wheel__  
__The other on my heart___

_I look around, turn the radio down__  
__He says, ?Baby is something wrong?__  
__I say, ?Nothing I was just thinking__  
__How we don't have a song? and he says__  
_

I remember sitting in the front seat of Troy's truck. We were listening to the radio when Taylor and Chad's song cam on the radio. I reached over and turned it down with a sigh. He glanced over at me before turning attention back to the road so he wouldn't crash. "Something wrong, Brie?" He asked. "Not really, I was just thinking how we don't have a song." He smiled and said:

__

_Our song is the slamming screen door__  
__Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window__  
__When we're on the phone and you talk real slow__  
__'Cause it's late and your mama don't know__  
_

_Our song is the way you laugh__  
__The first date man, I didn't kiss her and I should have__  
__And when I got home, 'fore I said amen__  
__Asking God if He could play it again__  
_

"Our song is different to Chad and Taylors, Jason and Kelsi's, and Sharpay and Zeke's that's because it's the slamming doors, the sneaking out late, tapping on your window, your laugh, when we talk late at night and your Mum doesn't know, and the first date when I should of kissed you but I didn't that's what makes our song. That's our song."

___I was walking up the front porch steps__  
__After everything that day__  
__Had gone all wrong or been trampled on__  
__And lost and thrown away___

_Got to the hallway, well, on my way__  
__To my lovin' bed__  
__I almost didn't notice all the roses__  
__And the note that said__  
_

I walked up the porch steps; the cheerleaders had started the rumours about me and Troy again. They said that he had gotten me pregnant. Pregnant! Yeah right. We were still virgins even if the school didn't believe us. The teachers got annoyed at me because I didn't finish my home work. It's not my fault that I had to baby sit my sister on such short notice while my Mum went on another "outing" with her boyfriend and didn't tell me. I was nearly to my room when I noticed the roses and the note from Troy.

___Our song is the slamming screen door__  
__Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window__  
__When we're on the phone and you talk real slow__  
__'Cause it's late and your mama don't know___

_Our song is the way you laugh__  
__The first date man, I didn't kiss her and I should have__  
__And when I got home, 'fore I said amen__  
__Asking God if He could play it again_

The note reminded me of that day in the car when he told me what our song was. Of course it did, Gabriella! He wrote what he said in the note! God, I love that man. He is so sweet, he knows how to lift me up when I'm down, and he knows how to cheer me up.

___I've heard every album, listened to the radio__  
__Waited for something to come along__  
__That was as good as our song___

_'Cause our song is the slamming screen door__  
__Sneakin' out late, tapping on his window__  
__When we're on the phone and he talks real slow__  
__'Cause it's late and his mama don't know_

I've waited for a song to come on the radio or for a song to jump out at me form an album but nothing comes to me. Nothing is as good as the song Troy said ours was. The song that we replay every day. 

___Our song is the way he laughs__  
__The first date man, I didn't kiss him and I should have__  
__And when I got home, 'fore I said amen__  
__Asking God if He could play it again__  
__Play it again, oh, yeah, oh, oh, yeah___

_I was riding shotgun with my hair undone__  
__In the front seat of his car__  
__I grabbed a pen and an old napkin__  
__And I wrote down our song_

I sat in his car on the way to his house and I grabbed a pen and an old napkin from the back seat and began to write down our song. Troy and Gabriella's song.

**I'm not so sure about this one. But I wouldn't change how I did it. I'm planning on trying to write a song fic for Mary's Song (Oh, My, My, My). I don't know when I'm going to be able to upload any new stories. I'll try to upload one soon but at this stage no promises. Thanks for reading and please bear with me. Please review!**


End file.
